Notes
by Midna3452
Summary: I fell in love with her instantly, but I wondered if she would feel the same way. The night of the RFA Party, I finally got my answer.


**A/N:** **Spoilers for Jaehee's route!** **This is a short, two-part story I came up with based on the prompt "Sword." It's written in a slightly different style than I'm used to, but I'm happy with how it turned out. Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Note 1**

It felt like a sword had just been stabbed through my chest, right into my heart. Blood was pouring out, staining my clothes red and creating a puddle on the floor where my feelings lay dying in the open air.

...Alright, that might be a _bit_ dramatic, but that's how it really seemed when she said those words to me. I'd been trying so hard to express how I felt, and even though I was well aware of the possibility that she'd never feel the same way, her wording just...

It just _killed_ me.

Technically, I only met Jaehee ten days ago, which isn't really a lot of time to truly get to know someone. I _understand_ that. However, every second I spent talking to her, I seemed to become happier and happier. The boys were all fine in their own way (except Jumin, although he's sort of turned himself around, I guess), but Jaehee... She set my heart on fire.

This wasn't a surprise to me, personally; I realized my preference for girls long ago. But, I had no idea how Jaehee herself would react. Would she push me away and never want to see me again? Would she try to remain friends until it became too awkward, and then just sort of drift away into nothingness? Or, by some stroke of divine luck, would she tell me that she in fact felt the same way as I did?

I just had no idea. The only thing I _did_ know was that I had to tell her at the Party. Ideally, I'd be able to talk to her afterwards or pull her into some secluded corner and confess, but I knew that realistically I'd probably have to say it in a more open setting. Just from their messages and phone calls, I had a feeling these boys wouldn't want to leave me alone for a second...

And then, amazingly, Jaehee took a stand at the podium and said she had an announcement. It was all pretty surreal, and I'll admit that I started to sweat instantly when she grabbed the mic. She gave a little speech- quick and to the point, so concise it was definitely written by someone used to creating that sort of content day after day. Then, she came down to my side, reached into her pocket, and asked me those five words that nearly caused me to pass out from sheer surprise.

"Will you be my partner?"

My god, I felt like I was going to die from happiness right then and there. I wanted to respond, but I was frozen in place. However, when she pulled that key out and elaborated-

"My business partner? I want to open a little cafe with you, like we've talked about so many times!"

-I felt like I was going to die for a whole different reason. I then recalled through the fog in my brain that she'd just told me how beautiful a "friendship" between two woman could be, and I knew all hope was lost. All I could bring myself to do was nod, give a half smile, and then excuse myself to go cry in the bathroom for ten minutes.

...And that's where I currently am right now. I'm being incredibly selfish, and I'm aware of that, but I don't know, I just... I thought, by some miracle, that this might work out for the best for _both_ of us. I guess not, though.

So, I'm stuck in the bathroom stall, typing this out on the tiny notepad app on my phone because I need to get this out of my system _somehow_ , or I'll never be able to face anyone at that Party again. I'm so happy that Jaehee has found her path in life, and as soon as I recover from being the most self-centered person on the planet, I'm going to march out there, take that key, and ask when we start working.

Oh shit. Oh shit, she just came in here- I recognize her shoes and _shit she's calling for me!_ Ok, I'll continue this note later unless I decide to delete it. To the future self who's going to read this: I wish you the best of luck!


End file.
